


迫真ソナ / Hakushinsona Chapter 2: idk

by wiebitte



Series: hakushinsona [2]
Category: Der Untergang | Downfall (2004), Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Other, toiletganger, unterganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiebitte/pseuds/wiebitte
Summary: The New Chapter of the Hakushinsona series! Well, how the futabruh would we write next? But first I need to visit Kirijo Group once more.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Togo Hifumi, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba
Series: hakushinsona [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692997





	迫真ソナ / Hakushinsona Chapter 2: idk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermann Fegelein](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hermann+Fegelein).



The _Antica_ was movin' towards Kirijo Group headquarters in Iwatodai City, while Kamogangers were still analyzin' intels from items seized from Kamoshida's mansion; "Wait, Kamoshida's long gone right now, can we not be 'Kamogangers' anymore? "  
"Yes, we need another name for ourselves; since we came from the Fegelbunker, what about 'Bunkerians'? "  
"It sounds like librarians, and it looks like the things we always do when we're not in battle: organzin' intelligences like librarians in a digital library. "  
"Then Bunkerians it is. From now on perhaps we need to use -gangin' methods to deal with other arseholes, but we shall leave the -ganger name to those outer-rings. "

<inserts BIG ARSE WORK IN PROGRESS here


End file.
